Hollow Bastion High School
by MizuOokami45
Summary: Some of your beloved Kingdom Hearts and Final fantasy VII  X2 characters into a high school called Hollow Bastion High. There is drama, humor mostly , and romance. I hope you enjoy it!


Hollow Bastion High

By: MizuOokami45

_**Summary: Final Fantasy VII - X-2 and Kingdom Hearts characters are teenagers and in a High School (duh)**_

_**Basically, all I am doing is just making the characters I know into teenagers and putting them in a High School called Hollow Bastion High (duh) This is my first FanFic, so if it sucks, sorry I'll try better next time. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I, MizuOokami45, do not own anybody from FFVII - X-2 or KH**_

Chapter 1

Science class go BOOM!

_Ugh! Another boring as hell morning at Hollow Bastion High. 1 hour, on my ass, in that small desk in "home ec." Who even came up with that stupid class? Probably some person who had no life what so ever, and then got the thought "Hey why don't I make a class that has to do with cooking and cleaning!" I swear if that person were still alive I would go to his/her house and BURN IT TO THE GROUND!!! _Thought Axel as he was walking down the echoing hall.

"AXEL! YO, AXEL! WAIT UP!" rang out a voice.

Axel twirled around only to see his best friend Zack.

Axel said in a depressed tone ,"Oh. Hey, Zack."

Zack looked confused. Then he realized ,"Home Ec.?"

"Yeah." replied Axel.

Zack patted Axel on the back. "Don't worry, bud. Science is next, and ya know who's in there." He said, while nudging Axel.

Axel was clueless. "No, I don't. Who?"

They finally got to Axel's locker. Zack swirled around to the other side of his locker.

"C'mon Axel. You know. The beautiful "_Miss Lockheart_". The one you've been crushing on ever since she got here."

Axel looked at Zack with a smirk ," Zack, she's only been here for a month. She wouldn't like me right now even if I put on my best charm. Besides, she's the most popular now at Hollow Bastion High. How would she ever like me?"

Axel shut his locker hard because his locker had papers, wrappers, water bottles, and books falling out. Zack put his arm around Axel. "Axel, you, me, Reno, Seph, Rikku, Paine, Shelkie, Shaloua, Gippal, Fujin, and Squall are counted as the coolest kids in school. Ya see, a lot of kids don't do the things we do. We get A BUNCH of respect. People look up to us to screw things up but make it funny. Now the serious people think were idiots. Like Rude, Rufus, and Lulu BUT, we are still counted as the coolest kids in school. Who wouldn't like you?"

Axel put his finger on his chin and thought for a minute. "Ya know. You've got a point there."

Zack smiled , " See. What did I tell ya! Just you wait. In a couple of months, she be all over you!"

Axel looked at him with a nervous smile ," You really think so?"

"Trust me, Axel. I KNOW SO!" Zack smiled that big smile of his.

_In Science class _------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay kids, now get with your partners." ordered Professor Vexen.

Axel moaned as he walked over to the table where the timid little Roxas was sitting. Axel never really liked to be in partners. Especially when it was something as boring as just mixing _**2**_ chemicals. I mean what so fun about that? Axel looked over his shoulder and saw Tifa Lockheart. That beautiful glow she had, that perfect smile, that sweet personality of hers, _AND_ her boobies were HUGE! He turned back quickly, blushing a bit.

Roxas's small voice said to Axel, "Hey, Axel. Do you like Tifa or something? 'Cause you're blushing."

Axel put his hands over his cheeks, trying to hide the red glow they had.

"No, I don't. I just-" Axel paused.

"It's okay Axel. She's pretty. I know how you feel." Roxas smiled

_**A/N: OMG!!! ROXAS SMILED! FOR ONCE!**_

Axel blushed even more.

Professor Vexen gave out the directions, though Axel didn't listen because he was to bored to care.

"Okay, you may start." said Prof. Vexen

_Hey, if I impress Tifa and make her notice me, maybe she'll like me._ Thought Axel

"Okay so that one goes into that one…" Axel thought aloud. He then looked beside him, and what do you know, there were MORE CHEMICALS. Axel smiled real wide, took all of the chemicals when the Prof. wasn't looking, and added them together.

_**A/N: who wants to bet he didn't have a clue what he's doing.**_

"Umm, Axel. Why is your chemical turning blue?" whimpered Roxas with his eyes wide

"Shut up, Roxas." Axel snapped

"B-but our chemical is supposed to be yellow…W-w-why is your turning black now?!"

"ROXAS I SAID SHUT UP!" Axel yelled

The black fluid started to bubble. Then it made a fizz noise. Axel looked at it and his eyes widened.

_Uh-oh! That's not a good sign! _Thought Axel

He grabbed Roxas by the collar of his shirt and yelled, "HIT THE DIRT!!!"

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The chemical set off and exploded. It made the whole room smokey and blacken by the explosion. Axel came up with had a black face and was coughing. Every one else was coughing too.

"AXEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!!" yelled an angry voice.

Axel's eyes went wide and he got stiff. He turned around and saw the blackened face of his science teacher, Vexen.

"Yes, Mr. Vex?"

"IT'S PROFESSER VEXEN!"

"Sorry let me rephrase that. Yes, Mr. Vexi?" Axel smiled

"IT'S VEXEN!"

"Fine. Yes **Miss** Vexi?"

Vexen growled, "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!!!!"

Axel smiled, "Yes, **Miss **Vexi." Axel said as he just got out of the class room.

Vexen stomped his foot hard on the ground and yelled, "SON OF A BITCH!!!"

Axel laughed as he went down the hall way to the principals office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yeah, that's all I have so far. Please review. I hope you enjoyed it. Until the next chapter! **_


End file.
